


An Era In Time

by HeathNils



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU War, Alternate Universe, Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), Experiment!Larcade, General!Invel, Genetic Engineering, M/M, Science Experiments, Scientist!Neinhart, Soldier!Sting, War-Torn Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathNils/pseuds/HeathNils
Summary: "Sometimes someone comes into your life, so unexpectedly, takes your heart by surprise and changes your life forever."-UnknownLarcade was nothing more then a prototype, an illegal genetic experiment, a bio-weapon designed to turn the tides of war in his creator's favor. When the war is won, he is seized and automatically sentenced to death; 'for the greater good' but a kind-hearted man named Sting steps in and takes him away, where he shows Larcade that he is no weapon; he's a human being.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe it we are halfway through 2019 and the anime adaptation of Fairy Tail is almost at a close. Granted, Fairy Tail ended with its manga series back in July of 2017 and Mashida is currently amusing himself with its sequel, 100 Years Quest which debuted in July of 2018 but congratulations are still in order. 
> 
> We reached episode 311 (Japanese Dubbed) and within that time frame, we all have been introduced to a whole new slew of characters to love and/or to hate for me it was Invel Yura and Larcade Dragneel. There was a point, somewhere and SOMEHOW, during both Invel and Gray's fight and Sting and Larcade's fight my cursed, yaoi-addicted brain began looking for certain 'contexts' in their dialogues it shouldn't have and was somehow able to find it (don't ask how) which helped inspire this fanfic (though watching the Iron Giant and Lilo & Stitch afterwards did help out a little bit with the idea of the story). My brain is such a terrible, terrible little 3 pound mass of pink tissue and matter.
> 
> I can only imagine what yaoi-based contexts my stupid brain 'claim' its gonna find in the English Dubs.

At first all he could remember was seeing black.

He was scared of the darkness at first, it didn't move, it didn't change and all he could feel was echoing whispers that surrounded him but as he finally calmed down and eased his mind, he found that the dark wasn't so scary after all. He didn't know how he got there or where 'there' was and he had no memory of who he was, how he came to be, how he could've gotten there or how long he had been there but he wasn't bothered by it anymore; the darkness was his friend, his comfort and he needed nothing else and he was at peace. He would often _'talk'_ to the darkness, the dark would _'talk'_ back in whispers that didn't really say much and he was happy to be just be kept in good company with the darkness.

Then it changed.

He could feel the darkness around him getting restless and he was starting to feel _'uneasy'_. The whispers seemed to be getting louder and he could actually hearing a bit of what was being said but unfortunately, he couldn't understand what they meant or what was even being said and he became scared as it became louder and louder, more aggressive. He felt pressure being pressed on either side of him or at least, he think he did, he couldn't see anything in the dark, not even himself and he wanted it to stop; he wanted it to end!

_'Stop it stop it stop it stop it!'_

He saw green.

Everywhere he looked he saw green. It felt strange and unusual, like he was both heavy and light at the same time and he realized he was in something, something wet and warm, distorting everything around him. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his view but everything remained distorted and muffled and he began to lift his arm, both of them and reach out to touch what was in front of him, when he stopped.

_'What... What is that?'_

Wrapped around him, attached to him was strange tubes, wires and cords around his body, on his face and his limbs. He slowly and numbly lifted his hand up and began tugging at one of the wires, wincing at the feeling it brought him and he jolted violently when a loud sound blared all around him, followed by another horrifying sound, a sound of something was being drained or sucked away and it scared him; scared him into dropping the wire. He watched in horror as the strange green stuff that surrounded him was disappearing and he became scared, frantic. The wet green stuff was gone and he fell onto a hard, metal surface, leaving him gasping for air before he looked up and suddenly his world was filled with light and color and he heard voices.

That was when he noticed them.

"He's... He's beautiful."

There were two men that stood before him. One was was a slender man who at first glance he honestly thought he was a woman until he stared harder at him with long eyelashes and long, purple hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail, he had purple eyes with a long, pointed face. He wore a bright white lab coat and had a bright smile on his face as he held his arms out and he looked like he was ready to cry.

"But will he be what our Emperor wants?"

The second man wearing glasses stood a bit aways from the first man with his hands behind his back. He had long, blue hair that was bunched up into a low ponytail and tied by a golden brace that hung over his right shoulder, reaching down to his chest while the rest of his hair was quite messy, with uneven bangs falling down the sides of his face and between his narrowed, alert red eyes. He shrunk back under that harsh gaze.

"He will be." The other man assured, turning to the other man. "He'll be what our country's army needs."

He turned back and locked eyes with him once more.

"The perfect soldier."

"Yes. The perfect weapon." The other man nodded, a small smile tugging on his lips. His head snapped up to him. "Can he understand us?"

"He should." The other man replied. "He was genetically engineered from the best genetic material that the world has to offer, to be the most perfect creature in all of existence! There will be no other like him! He is indestructible, to with stand the hottest of fires, he's immune bullets, shrapnel, any and all known diseases-- Heals 10 times faster then a normal man! He will think faster then even the speed of light or the most advance technology to date, he can absorb any and all information placed in front him of like a sponge, he will solve complex situations that are put in front of him. He can see in the dark and up to 100 miles away! He will have a sense of smell, sense of hearing stronger than any known canine breed in existence! Hell, he can lift objects that could be 5,000 times his own size!"

"But can he understand us?"

"Watch."

The purple haired man slowly approached him and he timidly backed away.

"Can you hear me?"

He paused in his movement and regarded the man curiously. He furrowed his brows as he tried to make sense of what it was he said, it didn't take long for him to figure out the words and what they meant, he looked back at him. He nodded.

His smile grew wider. "Wonderful. Now can you tell me... Do you know where we are?"

He, again, mulled over the words before responding. He shook his head.

"You're in what is called a _'laboratory'_." The man seemed giddy. "And do you know where that _'laboratory'_ is located?"

He again shook his head.

"It's in a place called _'Alvarez Empire'_." He answered while the blue-haired man in the back slowly started to smile. "It's a large country in a continent called Alakitasia. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Good good." The man before him was getting excited as he pulled out a clipboard and started writing notes. He was confused as he didn't know why this strange creature was this _'happy'_ with what he nodded and shook his head to. "Do you know who you are?"

He blinked before he sadly, shook his head.

The purple haired man was about to open his mouth, to answer for him when the blue haired man suddenly cut across him, icy and sharp, making him snap his attention to him.

"Do you know why you were created?"

He timidly shook his head under that stern gaze.

_'Created--?'_

What did that mean?

"Invel--" The other man opened his mouth to argue but was quickly quieted.

"Silence." The blue haired man, Invel, hissed, rounding on the purple-haired man who did as he was told and shrunk behind his clipboard. He turned back to him. "Do you know why we created you?"

He timidly shook his head again.

This Invel man was really scary.

"You were created to serve our Emperor, our country." He stated coldly. "You were created as the most perfect weapon that science and technology has to offer, you will turn this world and you will destroy this country's enemies."

He nodded timidly.

"You will turn the tide of this war in our favor; in the name of your Emperor, Zeref Dragneel. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

Invel quickly rounded on the purple haired man, who jumped at his stern gaze.

"How soon can he get him out on the battlefield?"

"Once we run through the usual physical and mental tests, proper military training, proper language skills, reading, writing, communications and proper schooling we should have him out there in about-- Oh-- About six or seven months."

"He needs to be ready sooner."

"Sooner?" The other man blinked in confusion before his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How _'soon'_ are we talking about?"

"Next week."

"Next week?!" He balked, nearly dropping the clipboard. "How-- Wha-- Are you crazy?! It can't be done!"

"Oh?" Invel turned to look at him, icy stare boring into the purple haired man. "And why would that be, Neinhart? Didn't you just say yourself that he can think faster then any known supercomputer?"

"I think the proper wording I used was "light and advanced technology"--"

"Whatever." Invel huffed, rolling his eyes. "But it's what **_YOU_** said, correct?"

"I-I did." The purple haired man, now Neinhart, agreed. "But he's still just a prototype! The first of many! We still have to make sure he passes--"

"Have him ready by next week. No excuses." Invel barked. "Ishgar is closing in on us and fast. The Emperor demanded that the fields of science and technology come up with something and fast or their forces will be at our capital's door by the light of the next morning. We have it, now we need to deploy it and fast if ever hope to stand a chance in this waning war."

And with that said, Invel turned on his heel and walked out, leaving both him and this Neinhart staring at him with confusion. After awhile, Neinhart let out a heavy sigh that earned him his attention and he turned to the purple haired man with wide-eyed confusion and curiosity as the purple haired man gave him a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, you'll be ready," Neinhart assured, "I don't like this last minute arrangement either but I know you'll be ready."

He nodded.

"I never did tell you who you were did I?"

He shook his head.

Neinhart turned away from him, leaving him confused as Neinhart moved to the other end of the strange place and began pulling things out, looking for something. He eventually returned to him and placed something soft in his lap.

"You are Experiment AU-S12-003*." Neinhart smiled, helping him into the soft material. "And you are going to be the most perfect weapon in Alvarez, in all of Earthland."

He nodded again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *= Can you guess what those letters and numbers mean? :3


	2. The Beginning

The war between the countries of Ishgar and Alakitasia was finally seeing the end at long last with Ishgar approaching the capital of Alakitasia, Vistarion, closer and closer with every battle, with every capture and abolishment of trapped, imprisoned people and locations. He let out a deep exhale of air as guided his men closer and closer to their next target, this war had been going on far too long for his liking.

4 years too long.

The war had started 2 years before then when Alvarez declared war on the Pergrande Kingdom. Fiore, along with a few of it's neighboring countries had managed to remain neutral in the matter while the Pergrande Kingdom and it's allies engaged in battle with Alakitasia for what was becoming the most bloodies war in all of Earthland's history but on December 7th, a day that would live in infamy, an Alvarezian naval fleet, mistakenly, launched an attack against the unprepared port town of Haregon, aiming at it's stationed military bases, its naval ships and docked air force planes, killing 2,335 military personal, wounding 1,143 and killing 68 innocent civilians and wounding 35 others in the crossfire.*

That day, Fiore had declared war.

Sting Eucliffe was only 19 years old at the time when Fiore joined the war front, signing up to join the army alongside other young men a few hours after the attack-- A hotheaded move now that he really looked back on it-- Rose quickly through the ranks and became a squadron leader of the Saber Tooth battalion. Now 23 years old, he didn't look any different then when he left his father's farm as he retained his slim figure from his boyhood days in a close-knit suburb, but was muscular and toned from the time he spent in both training and on the battlefield. He had messy, unkempt blond hair that stuck outwards in every direction with a smaller frontal cowlick that partially hanging over his forehead, over his slanted, dark blue eyes; above the right one was a thin, diagonal scar. On his left ear dangled an earring, attached by a prominent metal pendant that was crystalline in shape.

He motioned for his men to move in closer, motioning them to get into position. They were given orders to capture this building, a research facility, in one piece; to capture the men inside, dead or alive but one in particular was critical to be caught alive.

Neinhart Historia.**

According to the source that had chose to aligned itself with Fiore and her allies, Neinhart was the face and brains behind the advanced weapons and technology*** that the Alvarez armies were using in the war. The same source also told them that he had been trying and may have finally succeeding in creating the ultimate weapon for Alvarez; a weapon like no other, a weapon that spell the end of Ishgar. It was new type of bio-weapon that the world has never seen, a _'super solider'_ the source called it and could end the war but spell the end for Fiore and her warring allies. The King had ordered the Fiorian army to capture Neinhart alive so as not only to cripple the Alvarezian army but so they could question him, find his notes and his research papers, the weapon itself and have it all either stored in vault, never to see light of day ever again or have it all destroyed before it fell into the wrong hands.

He turned to face his partner. "You ready, Rogue?"

"As ready as I can be." The partner, Rogue, answered as he cocked his gun. "You?"

"Oh yeah."

Rogue Cheney was Sting's best friend since the two of the met in playground when they were just lads of 6 and Sting stood up to a bunch of bullies that had picked on the once timid Rogue. Rogue was as tall as Sting, slim but not as muscular as his blonde friend with messy dark hair that almost reached down to his shoulders with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and brushed to the right side of his face covering it. While many people, the army especially, saw Rogue as a pretty ivory-skinned beauty, paired with bright fire-red eyes, Rogue's friendship with Sting and his relationship with his soon-to-be husband proved that Rogue wasn't just a 'pretty face'; He was just as tough as any other man in the military and had no problem proving it.

"Okay. You take Nanagear and take half the squadron and go around back," Sting breathed, "Cover any and all doors, windows, any and everything that could be used as a potential exit."

Rogue nodded before craning his head to look up at a burly man that stood behind him, giving him a sweet and gentle smile. "Ready?"

The giant of a man grinned, chortling under his breath as he leaned in over Rogue and placed a soft kiss onto his lips upside-down. "You bet."

Rogue licked his lips. "Let's go Big Guy."

Orga Nanagear, Rogue's soon-to-be husband, was a tall man; massive in size, looming over the other men like a large shadow with a heavily muscular figure that possessed an extremely well-built torso and matching arms while the rest of him from the waist below was normal in size. He had long, wild and messy mid-back length light green hair with two thick tresses that fell on either side of his face, framing it while he kept the rest in place by means of a plain black headband over his forehead; highlighting his elongated, almost rectangular face. He was always seem to have a slight grimace on his face with linear like eyebrows placed diagonally at his eyes' outer sides and pointing upwards; his face was also adorned by dark stripes reminiscent of warpaint, four vertical black stripes covering his chin, placed one near the other, resembling an unconventional beard. His massive shoulders and biceps were adorned by large dark tattoos, with each arm bearing a circle flanked by a pair of slender objects, reminiscent of both wings and elongated leaves.

Sting wasn't entirely sure as to how Orga and Rogue first met and fell in love as the blonde met the giant of a man when they're in high school but was always hesitant to approach him. Orga always had that look as though he was annoyed with something or someone that kept many people away but Rogue was the first to approach and reveal that Orga was a rather friendly. He and Rogue started dating and by the end of high school Orga had asked Rogue for his hand in marriage and if his best friend was happy, then he was happy.

He and Rogue quickly moved along the wall and toward the back, taking a few of the men with them. Sting turned to face a young woman, slim and stood about a couple of inches shorter then him. She had sharp, dark eyes and long, straight and glossy dark hair that reached down to her lower back being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face that went down and below her shoulders, tied into a pair of bun-shaped Dango loops at both sides of her head. She was tough and like Rogue, she had no problem proving it.

"Minerva-- You and I are taking the other half and we're gonna take the front." Sting said, staring hard at the metal doors before giving her side eye. "You ready?"

"Boy, I was born ready." Minerva responded, cocking her gun and shot Sting a rather mischievous smile. "Give us one hell of a grande entrance, Blondie."

Sting grinned. "You got it Milady."

Sting pushed himself away from the side of the building and moved to the front of the doors bringing his foot up and smashed it into the heart of the door with a loud bang, destroying the lock and ripping the door, along with its frame, clean off its hinges. Gun raised, he quickly entered the facility, the smell of sterile machinery and chemicals hung heavy in the air as he stormed the building, followed close by Minerva and their group. As he, Minerva and their group moved further in, they halted as they were surprised by what they found.

The entirety of building was in disarray.

The many of the machines they came across were destroyed. The wiring and tubing that once connected to the machines were burnt and frayed, crackling and sparking in the open air while a number of binders and books written in the Alakitasian language were scattered, their papers and contents scattered everywhere; torn and shredded. The glass was shattered, shards littered across the floor, tables and desks were flipped and thrown across the room while unknown and possibly dangerous liquids spread across the tiled floor. The bodies of men dressed in lab coats lied on the floor; dead, bodies bloodied and misshapen while the two bodies, a young boy and girl, dressed in hospital gowns, lied dead in large pools of blood.

"What the hell happened?" Sting breathed, eyes wide and he lowered his weapon.

"Either Historia knew we were coming or--" Minerva's eyes grew wide, "Or someone's already beaten us here!"

She quickly rounded on the men behind her, who snapped their spines into position as her harsh gaze fell onto them. They shivered.

"YOU! All of you! Split up!" Minerva barked. "Search this whole building! Top to bottom! Leave nothing untouched! NOTHING!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"I want Historia found! Find him!" Minerva demanded as she motioned to Sting to follow. "He is not to leave here! NO BODY LEAVES HERE!"

"YES MA'AM!"

They scattered while Sting and Minerva pressed forward, deeper into the building, weapons raised, they as they passed more damaged machinery, spilled chemicals and damaged utensils as the sounds of their team ransacking any and all rooms filled the air. A soft, almost non-existent sound of muffled gunshots and a heavy thump followed by a pained cry entered the air. Both of them froze before they pressed forward until they reached a pair of stairs that lead down a dark hallway that ended with a large and heavy door that was adorned with large **_'KEEP OUT'_** signs. Sting quickly kicked the door with a loud bang and he and Minerva quickly ran in only to stop dead in their tracks; a mixture of horror and fear on their faces.

The room was completely ransacked-- similar to many that had been found before with the machines and science equipment destroyed, papers shredded or burned beyond recovery and two men lied dead on the floor. What surprised them was the two remaining men that were still among the living, one on the ground with his hands up in a sign of surrender with a look of terror on his face as he spoke rapidly in his native tongue-- Likely trying to dissuade the second man before him. He was a slender man with a rather effeminate look to him, with dark eyes and his long, purple hair was pulled into a ponytail but was now escaped its confines. He wore a jointed green suit of armor over the top of a yellow frilly shirt; Neinhart Historia, the man, they had been sent to capture. The other man, a boy really in his late teens, was dressed in a hospital gown covered in a mist of blood and held a gun in both hands, pointing it right at their man Neinhart, his whole body shaking violently as he struggled to breathe. He too, spoke the same language Neinhart did but he sounded heartbroken, frantic...****

Scared.

"Drop your weapon!" Minerva barked, raising her weapon. "NOW!"

Both men jumped and the teen aged male quickly whipped around pointing the rattling gun in their direction, wild-eyed and frantic. He was a scrawny thing with messy silver-blonde hair that framed itself around his face, barely touching his jawline and his orange eyes were swimming in tears, shed and unshed but what really drew Sting's attention was the large white cross symbol that was on his forehead and the strange white markings around the underside his eyes. He had an earring dangling from his left ear, a tag really; similar to the kind Sting often saw on cattle back on the family farm. The exact realization of what it was he was seeing struck a cord deep inside the blonde.

This kid was a victim.

He was a poor, confused and terrified young soul that was ripped from his family by the Alvarez Kingdom's orders and subjected to whatever cruel test or experiment Neinhart and his men had in store. Sting slowly lowered his weapon to the ground, keeping his hands in the boy's line of sight much to the confusion of the boy and the anger of Minerva.

"What the hell are you doing?" Minerva hissed. "That didn't mean you!"

Sting ignored her, eyes still locked with terrified orange orbs. "It's okay... I'm not here to hurt you."

The smaller blonde lowered the gun, regarding Sting in confusion. He looked away, eyes flitting from between the terriefied Neinhart behind him, the aggresive Minerva before him and back to Sting. He furrowed his brow in confusion and in annoyance, tilting his head to one side, opening and closing his mouth before he finally looked back into those deep blue eyes before he spoke.

"You--" His voice was soft, unsure. "You... Help?"

"Yes." Sting breathed while Minerva's eyes grew wide and she slowly lowered her own gun. "I just wanna help you."

"Help... Me?"

"Yes help." Sting nodded, smiling as he took one step forward. He slowly extended a hand out to the smaller blonde who stared at it. "It's gonna be okay--"

"Okay?"

"What's your name?"

"My... My name?" He seemed confused.

"Yeah." Sting smiled. He was glad to see that the boy's spirit wasn't gone. "My name's Sting-- Sting Eucliffe."

"Sting?" He repeated, unsure. "St-Sting?"

"Yeah." Sting's smile grew wider. "My name is Sting. What's yours?"

"I... I..."

"NO!"

Everyone jumped and the smaller blonde was quick to regain his grip on the pistol and whipped around pointing it right between Neinhart's eyes, Minevra following suit but aimed at the smaller blonde. The purple-haired man was on his feet, a look a disbelief on his face.

"They are the enemy!" He all but screamed. "They are YOUR enemy! DESTROY THEM!"

"Do and I'll shoot you!" Minerva growled.

"KILL THEM! DO WHAT YOU WERE CREATED TO DO!" Neinhart screamed. "YOU ARE TO DESTROY THIS COUNTRY'S ENEMIES! DESTROY FIORE! THEM!"

The smaller blonde was slowly becoming an emotional wreck, tears bubbling in his eyes, his entire body shaking as he weakly grabbed his head in both of his hands and began whimpering, shaking his head frantically as the gun dropped from his hands and taking a step back. He wanted it all to stop! His head felt like it was being split apart, it throbbed and pulsed like it had its own heartbeat as Neinhart and the woman, Minerva, screamed at him, fast and loud, he didn't understand anything anymore.

He jumped violently when he heard the sounds of struggling entered the air. He watched in horror as Neinhart snatched up the abandoned pistol and pointed it right back it him.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Minerva roared. "NOW!"

"USELESS!" He screamed. "YOU'RE USELESS! INVEL WAS RIGHT! I SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"

"DON'T DO IT!"

"STOP!"

**_BANG_ **

He gasped when felt something soft and warm wrap itself around his shivering form when the deafening bang entered the air. He could hear the sounds of violent scuffling and angry words enter into the background but he pressed deeper into the solid warmth-- He felt safe and protect. He gently lifting his head up and found himself staring into those gentle endless pools of blue and a warm and friendly smile.

"It's okay." Sting smiled, rubbing a hand up and down his back. "I got ya'. You're safe now."

He tried to peek around the man only for Sting to hold onto him tighter, preventing him from moving.

"You're safe now." He assured. "He can't hurt you."

He watched as the woman, Minerva, yanked Neinhart off his feet and shoved him toward the door when the scent of blood entered his nose and he looked to Neinhart's arm and realizied that was bleeding. He blinked, suddenly mulling the words over in his head trying to make sense of Sting's words. He was safe-- Safe from what?

"Let's get the hell out of here and end this war."

"Right." Sting nodded. He looked to the smaller blonde. "Let's get you cleaned up and get you home. What do ya' say?"

Home?

He didn't know what that was but it sounded nice. He looked at Sting and nodded.

"O-Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *= Based of some facts and figures of the Attack of Pearl Harbor.
> 
> **= Neinhart was never given a surname in either Fairy Tail or its sequel so I just fashioned him one from one the magic he was skilled at; Historia Magic.
> 
> ***= While I'm well aware that Wall would probably be better suited for this position and there is heavy proof of this during the Alvarez Arc but I chose Neinhart as it was mentioned in Fairy Tail sequel, that both Neinhart and Invel are more of a threat since they were plotting to kick start another war
> 
> ****= While Larcade was rather well-built and looked to be in his mid-20's, I made him a bit younger and scrawny for the sake of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> All Fairy Tail characters belong to Mashida  
> All original characters are mine
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
